


I Am Bucky Barnes

by sal20nini



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nick Fury's Howling Commandos
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Bucky Barnes's Plums, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: Bucky was minding his own business buying plums at the market when his eyes spot a familiar face in the crowd.How was she alive and why was she here in Bucharest?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Connie (Captain America movies), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	I Am Bucky Barnes

* * *

What was she doing here? How could it be? But wait, how did he remember her?

A million questions raced through his mind at the speed of light.

_Shit!_

She was walking away.

He had no choice but to follow her. He couldn't give up on this chance. He had to find out more about her.

Bucky followed her throughout the crowded market discreetly. Little did he know that Y/N had realised that she was being followed.

Mixing into the crowd she slipped into an alleyway and was quickly out of sight. Bucky ran ahead in hopes of catching up. He was careful not to bash into anybody with his metal arm. He came to a staggering halt when he realised he was lost.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump.

"Looking for someone?"

Y/N had no idea what had made her approach the stranger.

"I-uh"

"You've been following me through the market. Not your fault, you were very good at it but I'm just incredibly observant." She had a proud look on her face.

_Why was she talking to him?_

He was a stranger. 

_'A handsome one but still a stranger, Y/N.'_ Her inner voice warned. ' _Look at him he could crush your windpipe with one hit. Seriously, Y/N nobody bulks up so much muscle just for fun. Run away while you can.'_ It chided.

"I-uh-would you mind talking over a cup of coffee." He scratched the back of his neck shyly.

_'Say no, y/n. Say no.'_

"Sure."

_'What are you doing! You're too young to die!'_

* * *

**at the coffee shop**

* * *

"So were you planning on following me all the way home?" She asked with an evident smirk on her face. She took a sip of her hazelnut latte. The warm liquid made her ears turn red hot.

"I-I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to, you just looked like somebody I used to know." He didn't look up at her. Instead, he seemed to have busied himself with staring at his espresso.

"Really? Who was she?" Y/N lowered her head so that she could finally see his face. She gave him a sweet smile when their eyes met. Now Bucky had no choice but to straighten up and look at her.

"Uh-a girl I went out with. It was a long time ago. Actually, it would've been terrifying if you were actually her." He let out a nervous laugh.

"So a terrifying ex, is that what you tell all the girls you stalk?"

"What? It's not like that. I swear, I'm not a creep. I just thought I knew you." Y/N gauged his reaction. She wanted to know if he was indeed telling the truth.

"Relax, I'm joking." She put her hand on his but he was quick to withdraw it. "Sorry, I won't bring it up again." She whispered.

"No it's just that I'm just not used to it," he looked at her hand on the table, "that's all." He gave her a genuine smile.

At that moment Y/N realised that whoever this man was, she liked him a whole lot better when he was smiling as opposed to his usual brooding face.

"So...what should I call you." She smiled.

"James but you can call me Bucky." He smiled again.

"Bucky...that's cute." She teased. "So Bucky, you don't look like you're from around here."

"What makes you say that." He laughed.

"I'm really observant, remember?"

"Brooklyn. Born and raised."

Y/N's eyes widened. "You're kidding! My family is from there too! We moved here when I was a baby."

"I've never been there, though." She said before he could even ask.

Bucky feared she could actually read minds. It certainly wouldn't have been the craziest thing he had heard. After everything he had been through, nothing surprised him anymore.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Y/N cleared her throat. "I know I said I wasn't going to bring it up again and it's probably stupid that I'm asking you this but what was her name?"

"Whose?" Bucky looked at her quizzically.

"The girl I reminded you of?" For some reason she found herself avoiding saying the word ex.

Bucky's mouth formed a little 'o'. "It was a long time ago, seriously. It doesn't matter."

Y/N pouted at him.

"Connie, her name was Connie." He sighed.

Y/N looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Is that your name too?" Bucky asked when he saw her face. How he had managed to converse for over half an hour without knowing her name was beyond him.

Y/N gulped. "Uh-no- sorry." She gulped down the remainder of her coffee. "It's Y/N." She shifted her gaze to the floor. "Connie is actually my middle name, after my Nana's sister. Nana used to say I looked just like her."

"And your Nana lived in Brooklyn?" Bucky asked. He kept his voice low, knowing that Y/N was connecting the dots just like he was. Unfortunately, there was a great deal that was still a mystery for her.

Y/N nodded still looking away. "But how can it be? How can you know her?" She looked at him finally and for the very first time, Bucky saw fear in her eyes. Fear of the unknown.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice cautious.

"I-I'm." He ran a hand through his hair.

Who are you?

What was he supposed to say?

"I am Bucky Barnes."

"That doesn't answer my question." Y/N shook her head in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense!" 

_Translation: you look around 30 and it has been 30 years since she passed away. You couldn't have known her._

"I should leave. This was a mistake." Bucky got up but Y/N grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

Electricity coursed through his veins as their hands touched. Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way.

He knew that he had to leave. He knew that he would be putting her in danger by telling her anything more. But his body had already decided for itself as his feet were frozen in place.

"No! Stay." She said defiantly.

"Y/N, the answer to your question is just going to scare you away." He said in a low whisper.

"You don't scare me." She stared into his blue eyes earnestly.

"Oh, but I should."

"Trust me, Barnes, it takes a lot to scare me." She gave him a lopsided smile.

"You don't understand." He whispered. He looked around to make sure nobody was listening and moved his head closer. "Your curiosity is putting your life in danger, Y/N. Just talking to me is a risk. If I tell you anything else..." His voice trailed off.

His eyes searched hers. Their faces were inches apart, foreheads almost touching. Her full lips were firmly pressed into a stubborn line. He knew the look well.

He sighed and took off the glove that was covering his metal hand. Y/N let out an audible gasp. If Bucky had any doubt as to whether she knew who the Winter Soldier was, they were all answered now.

"But it can't be.." Y/N glanced around them nervously.

"H.Y.D.R.A turned me into this." He put the glove back on. "I've been on the run. They took away my memories but I managed to find out a little about my past self."   
He got out a little leather-bound diary from his pocket.

Y/N flipped through the pages. They were filled with sketches, notes and newspaper clippings dating back to the 40s. She spotted a sketch that looked almost exactly like her. She could see why Bucky had mistaken her for Connie. They looked identical, the eye colour being the only distinguishing feature.

"I-I wish I could help you out but I'm afraid I know nothing." Y/N frowned as she handed over the diary.

"Your silence is all I ask," Bucky said as he got up.

Y/N followed his move. "My lips are sealed." She smiled as they got out of the café. Y/N held onto her coat tightly as the cool breeze welcomed them back onto the street.

"This is it, then." Bucky gave her a sad smile.

"I guess.." Y/N shifted her weight awkwardly from one foot to another. "Best of luck." She extended her hand which Bucky promptly shook before walking away.

He had barely walked a few feet when Y/N called after him.

"Wait!" She scurried towards him. "Here, call me if you want me to show you around or something." Y/N looked away embarrassed as she handed him a tissue which had her number scribbled on it.

"Thanks!" Bucky grinned but Y/N was not looking at him. She was focused on something right behind him. Bucky turned following her gaze. His eyes widened as soon as he saw it.

"I thought you said you don't do this anymore."

"I don't." He sounded just as confused as Y/N.

A twenty-something vendor stationed at the news-stand was watching him but that was not what had drained the colour from his face. It was the newspaper itself. \

Surveillance photos of a man who looked a lot like Bucky were plastered all over the front page with the headline: 'Winter Soldier cautat pentru Bombardmentul din Viena'.

The vendor broke into a sprint as Bucky headed towards the kiosk. 

"I swear I had nothing to do with this." He said as he picked up the paper. 

Y/N believed him but then again, she didn't know him well enough to tell if he was lying.

"Y/N, listen to me." He held her shoulders. "I'm not asking you to trust me but do yourself a favour and forget this meeting ever took place." His eyes scanned hers frantically. "When this is all over I'll make that call and you can show me around" He smiled. "But for now, run and never look back." Then he did something Y/N was not expecting. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"This isn't goodbye."


End file.
